A Cat on the Roof
by zombiesgirl
Summary: The sequel to 'If It Wasn't for a Luck of the Draw'. Hey update on a monday, rare. Anyhow development on DE. Please R&R.
1. A Cat on the Roof

A cat jumped up behind them, Jackie turned around and got off Hyde's lap.

Jackie "Steven, it's a sign."

Hyde groaned, he hadn't felt the warmth of her on his lap for a long time, and it had been even longer since she had kissed him while sitting on him. "Jackie, it's not a sign, get back here."

Jackie continued to approach the stray cat. "I should give her a home."

Hyde "We are not keeping a stray animal in the house, if it wants a home, it will stay. Now get back here."

Jackie "I should give her some milk, you have milk right?"

Hyde "Woman, you're trying to drive me nuts, wait you really are, aren't you?"

Jackie picked up the cat and held it in her arms, she walked back to Hyde with a sort of look in her eye. "Oh, don't be ridiculous, I'm not doing anything."

Hyde "You are, what do you want?"

Jackie "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Hyde gave a small nod, "Stay. Be with me."

Jackie smiled, "Oh if you insist, and as long as we can keep the cat."

Hyde "That cat is free entity, you can feed it, but it will only stay, if it wants to." She looked at him curiously. "That does not apply to you, just the cat."

She shrugged, that was probably the best she'd get out of him for a while. The cat suddenly forgotten, she gave up. She could torture him later, when she had fulfilled her own weakness, and Steven made her weak.

She walked towards him, untying her scarf as she went, he was better at buttons. She leaned into him, she placed one hand on his thigh and the other she placed suggestively on her top button. Within a couple of seconds he slid his fingers expertly down the front of her dress, every button undone. She straightened up, walked a few steps back and slid the dress off her shoulders, letting it fall. Heels and light blue lace bra and panties, he stared, she didn't even blush, she put her hands on her hips. Her look read 'why are you all the way over there?' He smiled to himself, even she knew when to not to talk. He motioned his head for her to come to him, he wanted her on his lap. It only took her a second to decide how to deal with his immobility. She got down on her hands and knees, never breaking eye contact and proceeded to crawl towards him. This move Hyde was unprepared for, all he could do was stare at her. The fact that he didn't respond was lost on her, she had him under her power. She reached him, still holding eye contact and on her knees she felt his abs through his shirt and her hand felt his buckle. She started to unbuckle his belt, breaking the trace. He stopped her hands, holding them at the wrists, he stood bringing her up with him. He distracted her by starting to kiss her neck and then before a few seconds had gone by he swung her around her back facing him and continued kissing her neck. He unclipped her bra, and slid it off, crushing her breast with one hand, while the other proceeded to lower her panties. They dropped to the floor and she kicked them away, she flipped back towards him and kissed his Adam's apple. Suddenly, she fled, kicking off her shoes, running towards the fire escape. Hyde opened his eyes to see her running naked away from him, he didn't respond till she had managed to slip over the other side. He went after her.

Reaching the condo, he looked around "Jackie?"

He heard a giggle, following it he reached her, she was on her back lying on the floor in one of the empty rooms, her eyes were staring out the window, she looked towards him. She hoisted herself on her elbows and brought her legs up crossing them. She opened her legs, one leg she laid on the floor the other she moved slightly giving him a view. He took three large steps towards her, got on his knees, his hands on her thighs and starting kissing her lower abdomen. She giggled again, letting her head fall back. He stopped to smile at her, and she looked at him again. She tugged at his shirt, he moved up closer to her and pulled it off himself, while she tried to undo his pants again, this time he let her. As always their patient games of seduction ended suddenly when passion overcame the other, if asked, each would have probably said it was the other who gave in first. The fact that their built up tension made the actually act uncharacteristically short was quickly forgotten by Jackie, who romanticized into much more than it was and Hyde's version was so quick, you would think he was in a daze throughout the whole experience.

Jackie woke up on the fire escape, it was still dark, she looked down at her watch, it was 4:26 she was naked, having apparently finally fallen asleep outside, and late for work, but surprisingly not cold. Hyde's possessive arm firmly held her to his chest, and his legs intermingled with hers, she smiled at him.

Jackie whispered "Steven? Steven?"

Hyde opened one eye and closed it again, "I'm awake."

Jackie "And I'm late for work, I have to run."

Hyde nodded, clearly on his way to falling asleep again, it was cold out here, much colder than she had realized, she popped into the apartment for a minute and returned with a throw, which she laid on him and then proceeded to go up to the roof to find her clothes. The scarf was missing, but she found her dress, bra and her shoes, but nothing else, her panties were missing. She hoped she wouldn't live to regret this.

Her makeup artist remarked later that morning that she had this sort of glow, her checks were all pink, the artist insisted in trying to push her look into something new, a little more cutting edge to fit in better with that day's energy.

Jackie's smile was her own that day on the news, there was nothing to fake.


	2. that afternoon

At noon, studio makeup removed and no longer power dressed, Jackie left the studio, normally she would be off to a well deserved lunch, breakfast usually consisted of coffee and then later on decaffeinated coffee. Today was different though, she had been giddy towards the broadcast, anxious to get back to Hyde.

Hyde opened the door for her before she walked in,

Jackie smiled, "Were you waiting by the window for me?" she slinked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and peck, but held her place.

Hyde shrugged "Heard the elevator,"

He had opened the door for her, that was more than enough.

Hyde "You haven't changed."

Jackie shock her head "I didn't even have time to wash my hair."

Hyde "I found the most interesting thing up on the roof."

Jackie took a chance "My scarf."

Hyde grinned "Nope." While he started to lift her skirt.


	3. conversations

Eric and Donna are having dinner in their apartment, there are stacks of papers on the other side of the table, books are stacked throughout the apartment, the only furniture they have is the table, two chairs, one wardrobe and a bed in the bedroom. It's a mess, but its clean.

Eric "So, I booked the church for next Thursday."

Donna nods "yeah, ok" her head is down, she's looking at some papers in her hand..

Eric "Are you ready?"

Donna still looking down, "Um, yeah. I'm wearing my mom's dress, and since the reception's at Hyde's, he's handling everything else. There was nothing else at my end, how's yours?"

Eric "Look up."

Donna smiles "You got the rings."

Eric "Yup, and I got my aunt to spring for paying for the flowers at the wedding, so that's one less expense and it's so cool, the priest says he normally doesn't meet the couples before he marries them, so it's all set. The only thing left to worry about is sleeping everyone who's coming."

Donna "Well Jackie rescheduled our Monday lunch date to visit Markus, so I can ask her tomorrow to let a couple people sleep at her house."

Eric "Yeah, Hyde cancelled his lunch too, they probably had to talk, I mean Jackie was cheating on him."

Donna shakes her head. "How many times do I have to tell you she wasn't cheating, they're not dating. She was seeing Markus, but I think it's over if it's not I'll kick her ass. Ok listen I really have to finish grading this idiot's paper, I told her to double line so wrote every line twice under each other. Dumbass."

Eric "Ok, I'll clear up." tries to kiss her on her forehead, but she looks up so he kisses the bridge of her nose.

Lunch

Donna "So, Kelso told us the basics, but what was really going on?"

Jackie shrugs "He ODed on my bathroom floor."

Donna "No, what was going on between you two?"

Jackie "Oh that, I'd rather not discuss it. It wasn't the healthiest relationship."

Donna "Spill"

Jackie "Alright, well he was kind of cool in the beginning, cool about everything, he teased me a lot calling me cheerleader, blasé, but good looking, in a scruffy kind of way. He paid a lot of attention to me."

Donna "So he was just like Hyde."

Jackie "Let me finish"

Donna "I'm just saying. Ok go on."

Jackie "Well then, then… We had sex, and there was just something missing. I mean he was emotionally unavailable, I was expecting that, but it was more than that. It was like he couldn't feel, like the most I would get out of him was obsession, not love."

Donna nods.

Jackie "But he kept calling me, and then I got the job and I wanted to go out and celebrate, so I called him, we went out, I got drunk and then…"

Donna "And then…?"

Jackie "I can't tell you the rest in a restaurant."

Donna "This is New York, no one cares."

Jackie "I care."

Donna "Ok we'll get this stuff to go, and then head to my office, office hours are like a joke anyway, no one visits their English teacher if they can avoid it."

The office

Donna "Ok we're here. Talk."

Jackie "Sit down first. Ok, well I got drunk and then passed out and he, sort of, well Steven says I was, he forced himself."

Donna stands up and starts pacing and yelling "What the hell! Did you go to the cops, did you report him?"

Jackie "No, but I never let him do it again."

Donna "Well what the hell did you do?"

Jackie "I told him I would never see him again if he ever tried to do anything like that again."

Donna "what the hel-"

Jackie "Let me finish, I planned on never seeing him again, but he sort of knew my pattern so well, he got me drunk a lot, and I would end up taking him home with me."

Donna just looks really shocked.

Jackie "I wouldn't realize it out, not until he was lying there. Even then I wasn't sure why, but I just knew I wasn't supposed to stay in that room. I figured out the rest lying in bed last night."

Donna "Wait, there was something you said, you said. Hyde knows?"

Jackie "Yeah, Markus is a lot dumber than he looks, he told him. Right to his face."

Donna "So why is Markus alive and Hyde not in jail?"

Jackie "We'll get to that."

Donna "Don't tell me Eric was right, you are sleeping with him."

Jackie "Not while I was seeing Markus."

Donna "But you are now?"

Jackie "Last night, when I was lying in my bed, the one I share with Steven."

Donna "When were you going to tell me?"

Jackie "You don't want to hear the rest?"

Donna "No, I do, go on."

Jackie "I figured it out, Markus is like Steven."

Donna "Yeah, ok old news."

Jackie "He's like Steven minus me."

Donna "Ok, I think I see what you're saying, but I think you should include the Formans, and the rest of the gang in this epiphany."

Jackie tilts her head in thought, "You're right, huh, anyhow, if Steven hadn't had us, he would have ended up like Markus, only Kelso wouldn't have been there."

Donna "Did you tell him this little morbid thought."

Jackie "Nah, I figure I… we all saved Steven from going down that path, and although I wasn't ready to be there for him last year, you were and Eric was. He would have been alone since the day he turned 18, maybe even sooner. When I was a teenager I was afraid he would become his father, and I would be an unmarried version of my mother."

Donna "Jackie, you're nothing like your mother."

Jackie "I know, that's what I'm saying, in the hospital, I realized I was trying to save the wrong guy, on the roof I figured out I was with the right one. Last night, last night I figured out the only thing I need to do is stay with the right guy. Damn, I sound like a teenager."

Donna "You sound like you're in love, and after your little monolog, I'm going to pocket the speech about getting back together with him, I'm happy for you, but as soon as my office hours are over we're going to the police department and…"

Jackie "Steven already tried that, they told us to get an order of protection."

Donna "I'm still going to give Markus a piece of my mind, and listen to me, next time call the damn cops. I can't believe Kelso saved his life."

Jackie's mouth falls open "Donna? (pause) Ok so, what we're you planning to ask me today?"

Donna "How did you know I was going to ask you something?"

Jackie "I'm going to be spending the next week arranging a wedding reception at my home, I expect to be asked."

Donna "Will you be my maid of honor, providing you buy your own dress, and you let us use your former home to house as many parents and friends as possible."

Jackie "You are damn lucky to have me as your best friend, now let's talk clothing, what does the dress look like?"

Donna "You've seen it, my mother's."

Jackie "Cause that work out so well for you last time. (grabs a piece of paper and starts writing on it) now give me a piece of tape, cause this is New York, and my best friend isn't going to get married in an old unlucky dress."

They walk out of the office, Jackie tapes the paper on the office door 'Out Shopping for a Wedding Dress' with a big heart around it.


	4. Don't do it

"Don't do it, don't do it lady." Two girls on motorcycle screamed to the car Donna was in.

She stared at them, 'What did they know?' she had spent hours looking for just the right dress with Jackie and at the end she had ended up at a tailors, it was perfect. And she was going to have a nice trauma free wedding.

Almost everything had been taken care of, for her, it was such a more simple wedding than the first one would have been. Her mom had flow out from California and her parents were acting civilized enough to take her to the wedding together. She was a little worried about how late Hyde had kept Eric the night before but Hyde had had a lot on his plate that week trying to deal with Jackie, and probably needed the bachelor party more than Eric did.

Donna saw her parents walk out of Jackie's building together, something in the pit of her stomach had an odd feeling, "Oh crap I hope they didn't sleep together." She said under her breath.

Midge "Donna, that was Jackie on the phone, she said we should go on without her, she just has to give the finally instructions to the new caterer."

Donna "Hyde fire the originally one?"

Bob "Righty-o"

Donna "Ok let's go."

At the church.

Donna "What's going on, we've been here an hour and no one has told us anything yet."

Kitty "Everything is fine, oh you look so pretty." She laughs.

Donna "Fine if no one will tell me I'll go find out for myself."

Midge "No, its bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding."

Donna "Well at least I know he showed up this time, but if he's here then why wont anyone tell me what's going on, and where's Jackie?"

Donna walks out of the backroom, the room isn't full, and there isn't a single flower to be seen. She walks straight up to Eric, "So, where are the flowers your aunt was sending?"

Eric closes his eyes "Donna I can't see you in your wedding dress"

Donna "Eric grow up, and answer my question."

Eric laughs nervously, "Well you see my aunt she thought we were getting married yesterday, but I was told they looked beautiful at the Summers' wedding."

Kelso who has been inspecting the behind the altar, pokes his head out long enough to say a quick "Burn".

Donna "Kelso what are you doing back there?"

Kelso "Uh, I'm definitely not inspecting one of the bridesmaids that's for sure."

Donna "That better be Brooke back there."

Eric "Whoever it is, get her out of there, this is a church man."

Kelso "If this is a church then where's the priest?"

Donna looking at Eric "Eric, what is Kelso talking about, where's the priest."

Eric shrugs "Missing?"

Donna "I can't believe this, ok, so we're just going to sit here and wait, there's no I'm not getting married today,"

Kelso "And its not like anything else can go wrong."

Diane "You did not just say that. It's bad luck."

Donna "Kelso you felt up the department head of foreign languages at NYU."

Kelso "Well I'm an usher and I felt up the hottest bridesmaid, I have a right to, and anyhow I've already slept with all the others."

Diane huffs and walks off.

Donna frogs Kelso "I invited Diane to set up Fez, can't you fool around with your own girlfriend?"

Kelso "She found out I was living with Brooke and now she wont let me near her, so I have to stay alert."

Donna "Kelso you're a pig." She sits down on one side of the altar, Eric sits down across from her and stares at her.

A half hour later, Eric pacing "Ok, this is getting ridiculous, I'm going to call someone…"

Donna rolls her eyes "I'll do it, sit back down."

She comes back in ten minutes "He had forgotten, they had to wake him up. he'll be here in ten minutes." She sighs and sits down.

Fifteen minutes later, the priest rushes into the room. "I'm sorry folks, let's get started, everyone get in their places."

Everyone takes a place, priest "The groom goes on the right."

Eric "Oh, right sorry."

Priest "If everyone is here. May we begin?"

Eric "Actually my best man is still missing and he has the rings and my mom went…"

Kitty walks in, "Kids, there's a phone call."


	5. firing people

Essentially Hyde had spent the last week firing people. At last count he had fired the band, cause they sucked, the caterer cause Hyde didn't like the guy, some guy who went around the condo with swatches, cause he liked Jackie, and a couple of morons who turned up early one morning trying to knock down a retaining wall to make more room for the party.

He had gone all out for Eric's bachelor party, probably a little too far, but he needed a night away from wedding details, and he really should try to make peace with his little buddy. Fez wasn't as angry as he expected him to be, but Fez probably thought he had finally joined the dumped by Jackie gang. Hyde had conveniently forgotten to mention to any of his friends that he was seeing her, much less mentioned that she was living with him. They'd probably give him a lot of crap for it. Whatever, tomorrow was a really long day, and hanging out was just about the only thing he could muster the energy for.

Jackie woke him up in the morning, normally being woken up so early would have pissed him off, but the method she used was probably the only one he was cool with. She didn't finish though, just like Jackie. She probably wanted something, he groaned.

Jackie "I'll finish tonight, you have to start getting ready, I have a lot of things left to do, and then I have to go over to Donna's and start helping her.

Without looking Hyde arm grabbed her on her shoulder and he brought her down into bed with him and held her in place.

Jackie "Steven, I can't the caterer, and Donna…"

Hyde moved the pillow out of his face, "Stay a while?"

Jackie stayed.

An hour later, Jackie "I think I fell asleep, thanks to you I don't have time to get everything organized and met Donna."

Hyde "So, don't go, make something up, or tell her I fired the caterer. But let me sleep some more."

Jackie "Ok, I'll see, but promise me you'll get up soon."

Hyde grumbled.

Another hour later. Hyde walked into the kitchen.

Jackie "Very nice."

Hyde "Hey, I'm half ready to go."

Jackie "Don't let it wrinkle."

Hyde rolled his eyes.

Jackie "So how does the food look?"

Hyde "Eh."

Jackie "I know, but it's the best I could get under the circumstances. What is that noise?"

A pot was rattling, Jackie walked towards it.

Hyde "Jackie I'll get…" Jackie picked it up barehanded, it was hot and she dropped it. It spilled, all over her right leg.

She felt like she had to close her eyes, she couldn't look. When she opened them again, she was on the floor, the back of her head hurt a little, Hyde was near her sprinkling water on her leg

Jackie "Steven?"

Hyde "Hey, you fainted before I could catch you. Does your leg still hurt? (Jackie nodded.) Ok. Listen, I'm going to take you to a doctor, just to take a look, it shouldn't be more than second-degree, but it's a little big, so..."

Jackie nods.

Hyde "Ok, you think you can walk? Cause I'm not sure if I can pick you up without touching the burns."

Jackie nodded again as Hyde helped her to her feet.

Jackie "Steven, I can't."

Hyde "Ok I can pick just one leg, ah, screw it, I'm calling the paramedics. I don't want these blisters to burst."

Half hour later, Hyde and the new caterer were carrying Jackie out of the apartment, Hyde was holding onto her legs and had them spread wide apart.

Hyde's car turned around the corner "Alright man, I'm going to put down her legs, you keep holding onto her. Carl man get out here and help me get her in the car."

Carl "Hey boss, what'd you do to her?"

Hyde ignored the connotation "Burned herself."

Carl "She's not dead is she?"

Hyde gave him a menacing look "She keeps floating in and out of consciousness."

Carl "Do you want me to give her something for the pain?"

Hyde "You better be talking about aspirin."

Carl "Yeah, sure. Whatever boss man."

Hyde "Just get us to the hospitable."

Carl "Yeah sure boss."

They get in the car and wait till traffic clears to be able to get into a lane.

Hyde "You know what man, you get on this side, I'll drive."

At the hospitable

Hyde "Alright man you go park, Then come in I may need you soon."

Jackie wakes up again. "Steven, Steven, call the church, tell them we'll be late."

Hyde "Yeah, yeah, you go back to sleep."

Jackie "Call them."

Hyde "I'll call. (he shouts at a guy in a white coat) Hey doc, come here."

Nurse "Actually I'm a nurse, but how may I help you?"

Hyde points "My Girlfriend."

Nurse "Holy cow, that's the little bitty one off the morning news. How did this happen?"

Hype "A pot was boiling over, spilled it all over herself."

Nurse "Do you know what was in it?"

Hyde "Broth I think."

Nurse "Ok, I'll get her into a room, have you filled out forms yet?"

Hyde "No."

Nurse "Called the family?"

Hyde "No."

Nurse "Well go do your thing. I'll take care of her."

Hyde "I better follow you to make sure I know where you are."

Nurse "Don't worry about that, just follow the gossip trail. Now go, take care of your end."

Hyde looked the guy questioningly for a couple of seconds, and almost started to follow, then he turned around to go fill out paperwork, he'd only have half the answers for.

Nurse "Silvia, be a dear and call social services for me, the fellow that brought in my tiniest princess looked a little too rough around the edges for his story."


	6. social workers

Social worker #1 walks into Jackie's room, Hyde who was sitting beside her stands up "Miss Burkhart?"

Jackie "Yes."

Social Worker #1 "How do feel?"

Jackie "How do you think I feel?"

Social worker #1 "Do you want me to get the nurse here to increase your pain medication."

Hyde "You're not a nurse, and you don't look like a doctor, who are you?"

Social worker #1 "I'm just here to see how Miss Burkhart is doing?"

Hyde "You're a shrink?"

Social worker "And you are?"

Hyde crosses arms "Staying."

Social Worker "Actually if you don't mind I would like a word alone with Miss Burkhart."

Hyde "No. I don't think you'll get that."

Social "Mr… .?"

Hyde "I still didn't get your name."

Social Worker #1 "It's Christophilos. And am going to ask you once again to leave the room"

Jackie "No, he's going to stay."

Hyde to Christophilos "And if I don't?"

Christophilos "You will."

Hyde "Oh yeah?"

Christophilos "I can get someone to escort you out"

Hyde "She doesn't want me to leave, I'm not going anywhere, no matter what kind of gorilla you bring in here."

Christophilos "Shall I go find an officer?"

Hyde doesn't move.

Christophilos "Officer Jacobson?"

A large cop walks in.

Christophilos "Andy will you escort him out?" Andy nods.

Andy "You've got two choices, you can either walk out nice and polite-like and we'll find you a seat in the waiting room, or spend the night in a room waiting."

Hyde stands there staring at the guy for a few seconds.

Jackie "Steven, just do as he says, I'd rather have you nearby."

Hyde looks at her, and then closes both his eyes for a second, stares for a few more seconds and Jackie closes her eyes for a second and gives him a bit of smile.

Hyde walks out and the cop follows.

Christophilos "Alright Miss Burkhart, we're going to change your room."

Jackie "If you think I'm going to let you do anything, after what you just did, you're crazy lady."

Christophilos "Calm down, Miss Burkhart, I'm just going to ask you a few questions."

Jackie "Who are you?"

Christophilos "I'm a social worker. And I just have a few questions."

Jackie "Get out."

Christophilos "I just want to ask a few things about your 'accident'".

Jackie "Get out, or I'll scream."

Christophilos "I'm going to have them move your room, and I'll be around for another hour or so, if you want to talk to me."

Jackie stared at her.

Christophilos walks back towards the nurses at the desk, "Can I get Miss Burkhart's room changed?"

Nurse "Yeah, soon as an orderly comes out of orbit."

Christophilos "Thanks. I don't think she's going to talk to me."

Nurse "You're going to have to start playing hardball."

Christophilos "It's too soon. Isn't it?"

Nurse "She's a celebrity, and a young one, you never know what she had to do to get there… and Janice told me the girl barely whispered his name and he hung up the phone and ran to her side. These two aren't puppies they know each other well, it's going to be hard to separate her from her image of him."

Christophilos sighs. "Images."

Christophilos "Miss Burkhart? (Jackie throws a pillow as Christophilos ducks) Listen, you can answer my questions or you're going to force me to ask someone else."

Jackie stared at her.

Christophilos "Everyone you know, everyone down at your work, your neighbors and friends, anything they've seen will be scrutinized."

Jackie continued to stare at her "Alright, what do you want?"

Christophilos "I want to know how this really happened."

Jackie "I spilled something on myself."

Christophilos "I've dealt with hundreds of cases, you can't pull that over me. Now tell me the truth.'

Jackie stares her. "Get out, get out."

Christophilos "Alright take my card, call me if you want to report anything, or get help. I'll be waiting for your call."

Jackie "Get out or I'll report you as a stalker, and while you're out there pull your dog off my boyfriend. My perfect porcelain skin has been damage there's no knowing what I may do if you don't leave me alone."

Hyde is sitting in the waiting room, a janitor has taken over the place of the cop and every minute or so looks over to make sure Hyde hasn't moved.

Donna walks in, "Hyde, what are you doing out here? Is Jackie alright?"

Hyde "She's alright, do me a favor put on some lipstick and go flirt with that janitor."

Donna "Hyde, I'm in a wedding dress I think I may freak him out."

Hyde "Good point, all right go. I just want him distracted."

Donna "Hyde, I don't think… Hyde? He's gone. Damn." She walked over to the janitor.

Social worker #2 "Hello ladies, Chris insisted I take this case, apparently I should be interested, so where is she?"

Nurse "I wonder why she sent you, there's no kids in this one."

Social worker #2 "Huh. Nevertheless. So which room?"

Nurse "We just moved her."

Social worker #2 "Good morning, Miss Burkhart?"

Jackie "Rhonda?"

Rhonda "Gosh, I knew you were here I've seen you on TV and all but I never thought I'd run into you here."

Jackie "So, do you work at the hospital?"

Rhonda "Kinda"

Jackie looks confused, "Then what are you…"

Rhonda "Let's talk about you. So the rumors were you married to our little Fez."

Jackie "You're out of the loop. We got divorced a year ago, just after I moved to New York."

Rhonda "So he's not around?"

Jackie "Oddly enough, this week he is."

Rhonda "Yeah? Have you seen him?"

Jackie "No, I think he'll be here soon, Steven called everyone."

Rhonda "Steven?"

Jackie "Steven Hyde, he brought me to the hospital. By the way your accent it's going in and out."

Rhonda "Yeah, New Yorkers don't take mid westerners seriously, so I've been trying to disguise it. So Hyde huh? I had heard he was dating a cheerleader."

Jackie "That was a long time and two marriages ago."

Rhonda "You've been married before?"

Jackie "No, he has."

Rhonda "So how did this happen?" Indicating the burns.

Jackie "I spilled something all over myself."

Rhonda "Were you alone?"

Jackie "No, Steven was with me. Why are you asking so many questions"

Rhonda "Hyde, you're dating him."

Jackie "I didn't say that."

Rhonda "You didn't have to. Alright, is he still around?"

Jackie "Yeah, some damn social worker threw him out of the room, but he said he wasn't leaving the hospital."

Rhonda nods and walks out of the room.

Hyde's yelling at a nurse to tell him where Jackie is, the nurse keeps shaking her head.

Rhonda "Oh golly Hyde, you're hair, it's so different."

Hyde "Big Rhonda? Were you part of the wedding party?"

Rhonda "Wedding? No. Who's getting married?"

Hyde "Foreman and Pinciotti?"

Rhonda "Christ they're slow to it."

Hyde nods. "So what are you doing here?"

Rhonda "I was looking for you, the hospital called social services."

Hyde "I turned 18 years ago. But you meant they called when we signed in. Which means you're a social worker and I got thrown out of the room by another one."

Rhonda "A slightly overzealous one. Yup."

Hyde groans.

Rhonda "Don't worry about it, luck's on you're side at the end of the day. They sent me to question her. So you guys hooked up again?"

Hyde "She told you?"

Rhonda "She didn't have to. So how'd she hurt the leg."

Hyde "She tried to pick up a pot that was boiling over using her bare hands."

Rhonda "Yeah, that will do it. Anyhow you're free and clear."

Hyde "That was quick."

Rhonda "Like I said luck is in your favor," She grins.

Hyde "You got me off?"

Rhonda "You could say that."

Hyde "Thanks man."

Rhonda "No need. You didn't do anything."

Hyde "Huh? Anyhow, why don't you stick around a while, Donna's in the waiting room. If I can find Jackie I'm going to get back to her."

Rhonda "Room 5601. Go ahead, I'll go look for Donna."

Hyde walks in.

Jackie "Miss me?"

Hyde gets into the bed on her left side, "So I guess I'm going to be sleeping on this side for a while."

Jackie smiles and hits him and Hyde kisses her teeth.

Hyde "Donna's outside."

Jackie "It's her wedding day."

Hyde nods "The dress gives it away."

Jackie "Well what is she doing here?"

Hyde "I think she's here to see you."

Jackie "Go get her, I have to talk to her."

Hyde groans "You're making me get out of bed twice in one day."

Jackie rolls her eyes.

Hyde "Ok, I'll be right outside the door if you need me."

Jackie smiles "I know."

Hyde "Oh hell, I've become predictable."

Donna walks in. "Hey Jackie."

Jackie "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be getting married."

Donna "My maid of honor is in the hospital."

Jackie "And so your tantra your just throwing out the window?"

Donna "Some things are more important."

Jackie "There's no way I'm not getting married. There's no way I'm not getting married. There's no way I'm not getting married.'"

Donna "Jackie."

Jackie "That's all you've been saying all week. At the bachelorette party, on the phone, at the tailors, I was beginning to hear it in my sleep, you're lucky I didn't say it out loud with Steven lying beside me."

Donna "So how's your leg."

Jackie "Better off than your marriage."

Donna "Jackie, leave it."

Jackie "Fine. But I don't want to find Foreman at my door tomorrow."

Hyde pokes his head "Jackie, there's a Dr. Carp out here, want to talk to him now?"

Jackie "Donna can we continue this later, this doctor is supposed to be half-decent."

Donna "Yeah sure. I'm going to join the others in the waiting room."

Dr. Carp walks into the room, he heads directly for Jackie hikes up her gown and starts examining her inner thigh.

Jackie "Most guys at least give their names before they start poking around between my legs."

Dr. Carp raised an eyebrow. "Carp, Dr. Would you like a nurse in here?"  
Jackie "No, I think I'll be alright."

Dr. Carp "The burn covers a larger area than I'd like, but you're just under the cutoff for being transferred to a burn unit, and it's not infected, you may get lucky, there could be no scarring."

Jackie let out a breath.

Dr. Carp "Alright look I'm not going to give you cream for this, but you or the pacer outside are to going to have to clean the area and change the dressing."

Jackie "So it won't look like this for long?"

Dr. Carp "No, the fact that it's blistering means it's superficial, so you'll be fine in around two weeks. Although it may have some discoloring."

Jackie "Discoloring? No. it's not going to discolor."

Dr. Carp "Alright it's not."

Jackie "Now you're lying."

Dr. Carp "Yes."

Jackie "How am I supposed to trust a doctor who lies to patients."

Dr. Carp shrugged. "I never asked you to trust me. Alright, Miss Burkhart, I can discharge you soon, you want a prescription for pain killers."

Jackie 'I'm not taking pain killers."

Dr. Carp "Then it will hurt. I'll have a nurse sent in to show you and your lackluster bodyguard how to change the bandaging."

Jackie "Lackluster bodyguard."

Dr. Carp "The boyfriend outside."

Jackie "How do you know I'm dating him?"

Dr. Carp "Look on his face gave you two away. Until we met again." He gave her a slight bow and left as quickly as he had come.

Hyde walked in.

Hyde "So the look on your face means bad news.'

Jackie "I'm disfigured."

Hyde "We'll do what we can?"

Jackie "Who's going want me after I'm disfigured."

Hyde "Alright, I'll propose to you, but I'm going to have to require you to say no."

Jackie raised an eyebrow.

Hyde "I wouldn't be able to live with the shame of proposing without having knocked you up first."

Jackie smiles, he was trying to get her to smile. 'Ignoring the topic for now.' She thought to herself. "I just know Donna won't marry Eric after this."

Hyde "I don't think anything can stop her determination."

Jackie "This will."


	7. Another couch

Jackie was right.

Donna called it off and kicked Eric out.

Eric with no where else to go, showed up at Hyde's.

Hyde "There's no way you're living here."

Eric "Hyde, man I hate to bring this up, but you lived in my parent's basement for years.

Hyde "That's true, but I want to be able to do what ever I want with Jackie without a running commentary."

Eric "I told Donna you two were together."

Hyde "We weren't together when you thought we were. And Donna found out a few days after we hooked up."

Shocked, Eric gives a Kelso inspired "Auh. How could you do this to me, Scarecrow?"

Hyde "I'm ashamed to be your friend. Look at you, you're just standing there. You just burned yourself and you don't even know it. If I'm Scarecrow, that makes you Mrs. King."

Eric "Crap. Let me in man."

Hyde sighs and holds the door open for his friend. "We're going to get you your own place soon even if I have to kick out the tenant downstairs."

Eric "I'm sure Donna will take me back in a few days, after all I didn't really do anything."

Hyde "I don't know man, she seems to have changed her determination for marrying you into determination not to marry you."

Eric "It's temporary, I'll be here a week at most, then she'll realize just because we weren't meant to get married that day, doesn't mean we shouldn't be married."

Three weeks later.

Jackie "Ok Eric I'm getting sick of you moping around here, go mop on the roof."

Eric "How's that leg of yours Jackie?"

Jackie "Watch it, or I'll shave that creature on your face you seem to have grown an attachment to in the middle of the night."

Eric "Your hair was flat in the back this morning."

Jackie's mouth formed an 'O'.

Eric smiles at his victory, then frowns again.

Jackie rolls her eyes and sits next to him "Alright tell me again what she said."

Eric "She wants time for herself, she needs to think."

Jackie "Ok, well there's little you can do, you can try a few things but you'll just screw it up. You're going to have to return to being the guy for some reason she feel in love with, cause she's not going to want a guy who just goes to work and sits on the couch. Or you can take the same time she is, and see if you are ready to take her back."

Eric "I'm ready."

Jackie "Are you? Get over yourself, concentrate on other aspects of life, like your students, or you know finding an apartment. Here. The obituaries maybe you can find something with rent control."

Eric "Takes so much Sally, this is depressing, maybe I should go back to Point Place."

Jackie "You could."

Eric sighs. "But then I'd be giving up on her, I'm going to my room to sulk. Maybe I'll try to make up a new lesson plan."

Jackie stays in the living room. Hyde walks up behind her.

Hyde "So, did he go for it?"

Jackie "He fell for the decoy."

Hyde "What did you use?"

Jackie "Relying teenagers."

Hyde shakes his head.

Doctor's office.

Jackie's drumming her fingers.

Dr. Carp enters.

Jackie "The blisters are gone, but I can tell its trying to change colors."

Dr. Carp pats the examining table. Jackie jumps up.

Dr. Carp "This is fine."

Jackie "It's not perfect."

Dr. Carp "No."

Jackie "You're not supposed to say no."

Dr. Carp "Then it's perfect." He starts to walk towards the door.

Jackie "Dr. Carp."

Dr. Carp stops at the door. "Come back in a couple of weeks, I'll take another look."

Jackie "Thank you."

Dr. Carp from the other room. "Next time bring a date."

After class Donna went into the faculty eatery, seeing another English professor, she waved and sat beside her.

Donna "I asked them today what the last book was they liked, 'something in high school' was the best answer."

Professor "You're setting the bar too high."

Donna "What's the bar I should set, the last book they read outside of a classroom 'Green Eggs and Ham'?"

Professor "Listen, I'm going to conference on Tuesday, it's directed more towards high schools, however they are supposed to have some new ideas."

Donna "I have four classes on Tuesday."

Professor "Are you telling me you never ditched a class?"

Donna "Huh, alright sure why not? But can I get in?"

Professor "Well I doubt they'll be scalpers by the door, but I'm sure they have some cancellations, and well worst case you can always crash with me."

Donna "You're going to crash?"

Professor "We teach at a community college, and they aren't going to pick up the bill like those private school hacks. So yeah."

Donna "You're a bad influence."

Professor "Eh."

A table has name tags for around 20 people or so on it.

Professor "Ok, I'm going to go for one, you follow my lead, but we should separate for a while in case one of us gets caught, that way chances are we both don't get kicked out."

The Professor walks up to the table looks down a bit and gives her "name".

Donna to herself "Well that seems fairly easy." She approaches the table looks down a bit, and sees the name Ashley Allspice, she almost laughs a bit and notices the woman behind the desk is looking at her, Donna doesn't have enough time to look down again and find another name.

Donna "Allspice" she says simultaneously with the man standing next to her. The woman behind the desk looks suspicious.

Allspice "Honey, I didn't think you could make it." He says while looking at Donna.

Donna "Last minute cancellation."

Allspice "We're newlyweds," he explains to the woman behind the desk, "Honey don't you remember you registered under you're maiden name, (looking down at the cards) here you are Pendleton."

Lady "Isn't that Pendolton."

Allspice smiles, "Its misspelled. Has been since her family arrived on Ellis Island."

The lady stares.

Allspice "Do you have a problem with a mixed race couple?"

Lady "Oh no, no. Go right in Mr. and Mrs. Allspice."

Donna "You are life savior."

Allspice "Hey I was pretty late."

Donna "Is your name really Ashley Allspice?"

Allspice "My grandfather raised me and he had a horrible sense of humor, he told my mother that since she didn't bother to find a father for me, he was going to have to give me a name different than theirs, and she dared him to. He took it personally and named me after a porn star."

Donna "Yeah I was going to point out that it did sound a little. You know?"

Allspice "I just wish he had used a male star to base it on."

Donna laughs. "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

Allspice "That's alright, but you have the advantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours or how you acquired it."

Donna using a low voice "Donna. Pinciotti. I acquired it through the normal channels."

Allspice smiled. "Ah, well Ms. Pendleton wont you take a seat?" While pulling out a seat.

She sits, in front of her there's a woman with very large hair.

Allspice "We switch on 3. 1, 2, 3."

They switch seats and the hair blocks Allspices view. "Huh."

Donna "Don't worry about it, I know a little trick." Donna approaches the woman with the large hair, and taps her shoulder. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that your hair is a little flat in the back."

The woman feels the back of her head and rushes out of the room.

Allspice "Nice trick."

Donna takes the woman's seat.

Allspice "I reiterate."

Allspice scribes a little note and tosses it to the guy sitting next to Donna. The guy reads the note looks around and gets up.

Donna "Nice trick."

Allspice smiles.


End file.
